Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena/Archive 1
→This is where, you submit your ideas for battles. when posting ideas do this the team battle Thothgamer 05:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC)hmm... i have an idea that will satisfy everyone, okay? team club: commander-meta knight dark meta knight main transportation-dragoon wheelie crazy hand ♣ team spade: commander-dedede bugsy painter roller main transportation-hydra Master Hand Capsule J ♠ votes for the ultimate showdown sign here I vote i vote ParaGoomba348 00:06, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I vote Thothgamer 05:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) i vote ivote for thiss this counts as 10,000,000,000,009 votes right here I vote Team Club(Favorite:Meta knight,D Meta Knight,Dragoon,Crazy Hand)DragoonRider 07:51, 31 July 2008 I TOTALLY VOTE 4 the DRAGOON.You should see what it does on SSBBDragoonRider12:41 24 July 2008 I vote Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright vs. Lololo and Lalala your idea Metaknight vs bugsy Accept I accept Coments two warriors both with different fighting tactics. Will it be meta knights mach 5 speed or bugsy's boulder crushing power? votes for metaknight vs bugsy here:---- I'm thothgamer and i just love a good sword fight, bugsy and metaknight!!!! -} - Thothgamer 00:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) i vote I vote!!!! But where is the page on bugsy he(?) is like my favorite monster on the kirby anime and he deserves a page about him. So do I as vote number 4 Solar flute 00:55, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I cant make up my mind(my favorite character is Meta Knight but Bugsy is really strong)If it possible I say its a TIE ^-^UDragoonRider12:47,24 July 2008 I'm not realy a user here, but just hear me out. Here is my idea: Meta Knight vs. O2 So, uh yeah. If you would, at the very least consider this then that would be great. Huh, Meta Knight vs. O2... That's not a bad idea. After all, both of them are awsome beyond all reason... Lord Xale 18:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Not a bad idea,Yeah this could work.DragoonRider12:50,24 July 2008 ---- -- Meta Knight v.s. O2 --Meta Knight vs. Dark Meta Knight-- ParaGoomba348 04:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC)ParaGoomba348, 19:20, 18 June 2008 I think a blood relative fight would be good. your idea Master Hand vs. Crazy Hand accept I accept. comments A good Kirby and Smash Bros. Fight! 2 hands verses eachother...would be cool. User:SUPERSMASHKIRBY Master H & Crazy H My favorite is Crazy Hand Id say Crazy Hand!^^DragoonRider13:02,24 July 2008 ----- Your idea meta Knight vs. King dedede Accept I accept comments The two most common foes in the Kirby series, A swordmaster amd a Hammer wielder. Who will victorious? Solar flute 00:55, 21 June 2008 (UTC) votes here: What about another battle of Bugsy/Metaknight/Sword/Blade Knight vs. Bonkers/King dedede?DragoonRider 12:53,24 July 2008 I chose them because kirby faces them more then any other boss Solar flute Capsule Brawl! ---- Capsule J vs. Capsule J2. Two of the same kind. Who will rocket to victory? VOTE NOW! Novafan365 ---- Hm...I'll probably have to scratch all that. How about Paint Roller vs. Wheelie? They both roll a lot, and they both have wheels somewhere! ParaGoomba348 22:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Votes here: Id say Paint Roller.He RULZ!(My favorite boss on Kirby: Canvas Curse^^)DragoonRider12:57,24 July 2008 2 Blade Kirby Battle!!! (This is a minor battle)A battle of Sword Kirby vs Cutter Kirby. 2 heroes with a strong blade in hand!Who will win this 2 blade Battle?DragoonRider13:26,24 July 2008 Votes Here: crazy hand vs. master hand ---- My Ideas Suggestions for 1 on 1 battles- 1a. Kirby vs. Meta Knight 2b. Kirby vs. Dedede 1c. Meta vs. Dedede 2. Poppy Bros. Sr. vs. Bonkers 3. Simmirror vs. Gim 4. Star Rod vs. the candy item that makes Kirby invincible 5. Kirby vs. Dark Kirby 6. Meta vs. Dark Meta 1a.TIE(Both fav) 2b.Kirby 1c.Meta Knight 2.Poppy Bros. Sr 3.???? 4.TIE(Luv em both^^) 5.Kirby^^ 6.TIE(I lik em both^v^)DragoonRider14:03 08 August 2008 Question When are we going to have Waddle Dee vs. Waddle Doo over? Its become vicious and hasn't even ended.--KirbyFan 22:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I dislike the Waddle Dee & Waddle Doo!!I taking off my vote!!>. Meta Knight Nightmare King Dedede Paint Roller Master Hand Knuckle Joe Heavy Lobster Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright Team Shadow Kirby: Shadow Kirby Dark Meta Knight Dark Mind Escargoon Wheelie Crazy Hand Keeby Heavy Mole Lololo and Lalala Votes for the final countdown sign here! ---- How about... I just had an idea. Because this is basically a place for character battles, why don't we rename the page "The Arena"? It would make things easier to understand for newer users, and basically makes more sense than having a constantly changing name. We can still have the changing setting (like how this time is Candy Constellation), but we would have the page (overall) called The Arena. -EmptyStar :Hmmm, I like it! It would definitely be much easier for naming purposes and for new users such as myself. - ::As you wish...-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 13:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) NOOOOOOOO! The Superstar arena is fine. LEAVE IT! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I stated this a while ago. Thanks for helping Kirbyfan, it's just that what I wanted was fulfilled with the renaming of it as Superstar Arena. Sorry for the big misunderstanding. -EmptyStar :::Sigh. Whatever. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:34, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Solution to the name debate We should stop renaming it.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) It's about time you wrote something smart. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ???-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 01:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) We need... ...A "Kirby Wiki: Superstar Arena Acrchive".-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:01, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Not yet, mah boi. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:57, 3 October 2008 (UTC) My idea... Ado vs. Adeleine. 'nuff said. -EmptyStar I originally planned on it being Meta Knight vs. Dark Meta Knight. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:59, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I won't do it again. KirbyFan/R.O.B 128, I will never rig the Superstar Arena again! I PROMISE! exploding snowman vs. Ice bomb Two abilities that are made by mixing ice and bomb. Solar flute cleanup We should have a section for each fight. Solar flute